Love Thy Name is Misery
by King of the Fallen
Summary: What if Kenta wasn't the only one who transferred in to Karins school? What if he had a life that made Kentas look like paradise? What if that life made him colder than ice to the others around him? And what is with that strange mark on his arm?
1. Chapter 1

Love Thy Name is Misery

I don't own Chibi Vampire/Karin. If I did there would be a lot more sex, violence, and profanity.

Key "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

Dream "Yo" 'Yo'

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter one: Double the Transfer, Double the Misery

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

A young girl was walking around a lake, wearing a nice sundress. She was sweating profusely, and panting as if fatigued. Her straw hat blew off in a gust of wind revealing semi short amethyst hair and burnt umber eyes. She staggered to a dock where she saw a boy about two years older than her. Suddenly the water of the lake turned blood red and the moon appeared in the sky a deep pitch black. Her eyes turned a deep shade of red as the moon filled in an instant. Fangs grew in her mouth as the boy doubled over clutching his chest. His body began expanding as fur grew all over. His eyes turned black as the darkest night with no sclera or iris. A red slit like pupil appeared in the field of black. When the two noticed each other they growled menacingly.

Just as they were about to attack a ball rolled between them catching their attention. It blew up in a flash of bright light and smoke. The girl screamed as she was shot with a dart that turned her back to normal. The boy seemed to come to his senses and returned as well. As he opened his mouth to say something the girl was grabbed around the waist and hauled away. All the two of them could hear was,

"Finally the pushuke is ours" yelled the voice distinctly female. The instant he heard this he let out a howl of rage and turned once again. He charged with his claws extended mere inches away from her face and the head of the assailant when…

A girl seeming to be about fifteen years old woke up with a gasp and a cold sweat soaking her body.

'That was the strangest dream I've ever had. It was so vivid, and seemed so real. Could it mean anything' she thought to herself holding her arms and shivering. She was so distracted by the dream she didn't even notice how awful she felt. She got up and out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She stripped out of her cloths and walked into the shower. The hot water running down her sweaty arms felt magnificent, warming her up from the chill that set in. She was absolutely stunning in her appearance. In fact she was almost a carbon copy of the girl in the dream. The only difference is she looked to be about three to four years older. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount into her hand lathering it up. She rinsed it off letting the suds clean the smell of sweat from her body.

"Mmm, banana. I never thought this shampoo would smell so good. I should have tried it years ago" she said to herself enjoying the scent. She next grabbed the bottle of conditioner and applied that as well. After washing her hair and face she picked up a bottle of body wash.

"Oh no, tou san forgot to put out fresh washcloths again" she said in exasperation. She decided to just wash up without a washcloth for today. She poured some of it into her hand and spread it out all over her lithe body. She was careful around her larger than average breasts so she didn't over stimulate them. Feeling like she did enough she rinsed the suds off her body and turned off the water. Fighting as not to shiver when she stepped out into the cooler air from the shower she walked to the mirror.

She completed her daily rituals with vigor and made breakfast as usual. She glanced outside and saw it was a nice day out with the sun shining brilliantly over the landscape. After completing her breakfast in silence like usual she picked up the bag of garbage from her mother and walked out the door to head to school.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(Across town two hours earlier)

A boy about seventeen years old jolted awake without a single sound. His eyes darted back and forth quickly scanning for any intruders that may have been lurking in the shadows. Seeing nothing he let his head fall into his sweaty arms panting lightly.

"What the fuck was that dream about. It seemed so real, and what the hell was the deal with that whole pushuke thing. It sounds so familiar yet so foreign. Hell I'll figure it out later, for now I have to get ready for that damned school. Fucking hunters" he said to himself as he got up and went to the bathroom. He removed his sleeping pants and turned the water on in the shower letting the subzero temperature water cascade down his skin and wake him up completely. He was of an athletic build, big but not necessarily bulky. He was well defined with strong lithe muscles. His legs were long and powerful helping him reach his full height of 5'9. The one thing that was more noticeable than his muscles though were the scars covering his body. The only thing about them that was uniform was that they all were wide and jagged. This only happens under two circumstances, one is it was a very wide weapon that caused the wound. The other is when the wound had to heal naturally without any medical assistance.

"Thank Kami for coffee, it really is ambrosia" he muttered to himself as he poured a mug full of the almost black liquid. He took his time sipping it, while reading an update on his laptop. He had special GPS trackers on all of the hunters after him so as to give him warning for when they are closing in and he has to move. Usually he was only given a years' worth of reprieve before he had to hightail it out of there again. He noticed a slight deviation in their usual plan. Instead of spreading out in a fan pattern like usual they seemed to be sticking in one group.

"Well well, looks like the bastards finally learned. It was only a matter of time before they learned they couldn't take me out alone. I'll have to be on special guard now when they do find me, but I should hopefully get more than a single year this time" he said noting that they were all in Germany pretty close to Berlin. He knew of a fairly large family there, one that just gave birth to a large number of kids.

"Fuck, I hate that damn pack mentality" he said as he opened an access channel right to the den.

"Hello, who is it" asked a groggy voice, distinctly male.

"Listen, you have a large number of hunters coming your way. You have approximately three days to get your family out of there or all of you will die. These hunters are ruthless, and cold blooded they will not hesitate to kill every last one of you, even the newborns. I tell you this not because I know you or even care about you. I tell you this so those damned hunters don't get any more trophies" said the boy using a voice modification device.

"Who are you" asked the man in anger.

"I am one who is cursed to forever be alone. The one lone wolf in a world filled with packs" he replied.

"I don't know who you are, but my family is strong. We can handle any hunters that come our way" said the man with arrogance.

"You are a damned fool to believe that. I have personally faced each of these hunters myself. They are much more powerful than the average one. Your family could be ripped apart by one of them. With them working together you are signing a death warrant" replied the boy in anger.

"Or maybe your just weaker than the average hunter" said the man.

"Fine then fuck you, fuck your family, and fuck my bleeding heart. You're just like my bastard of a father, he said the exact same thing as you and look what it got him he's dead. I told you because I wanted to keep your worthless hide alive, yet you spit it back in my face. You will not be missed when your pelt is used to keep their asses warm. I hope they use your children for rugs and your wife for a blanket" he yelled shutting the channel and closing all access to his laptop. He looked at the watch adorning his wrist and saw that he only had twenty-five minutes to make a half hour trip.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have wasted my time with those shitheads. Well I better get going" he said as he finished his coffee and walked out the door.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(30 minutes later, at the high school with the girl)

She sat on the steps watching over the other kids as they played soccer. She sighed wistfully and put her head in her hands.

"Of all the days, why did it have to start on gym day" she said aloud to herself.

"Gotcha" yelled a voice behind her as the person it belonged to grabbed her shoulders.

"Maki, what are you doing" she said in relief looking at her long time friend Toukito Maki.

"You not feeling well again" she asked in slight concern.

"Yeah" responded the girl.

"You know Karin I noticed that ever since middle school you get sick around the same time every month. Sometimes it sucks to be a girl doesn't it" asked Maki with a slight smile.

"Yeah it really does" replied Karin with a nervous laugh.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(At the same time with a teacher and two students)

"Both new and both late on the first day, what a way to make a first impression" said the female teacher glancing at them jokingly.

"I'm terribly sorry, I got lost on my way" said one of the boys. He was moderately tall for a fifteen year old at about 5'6. His hair was a dusty blond, and spiky, but it was his eyes that drew your attention. Even when he was smiling it seemed that he was giving someone the evil eye.

"And what exactly is your excuse" she asked turning to the other boy.

"Misjudged the amount of time I had to get here" he replied simply without looking at her. He had short almost nonexistent hair, and piercing silver eyes. He had a long jagged scar running down his face diagonally from the left of his forehead to the right side of his chin. It was very wide and jagged, looking as if it would be painful long after it healed, almost as if to confirm it he rubbed it where it nearly hit his left eye. He had a moustache and soul patch. He had a look on his face that said 'SILENCE!!! I KILL YOU!!!' He was the same boy from earlier.

"You know you seem a little old to still be in this grade. You that dumb or just lazy" she said trying to lighten the mood. All she did was get him to turn a cold glare at her.

"Neither. My parents were…well let's just say not the best. They waited two years later than they should have to send me to school. When they died I decided to move around. You know try to find someplace that feels like I belong" he said going with his cover story.

"I hope you won't feel embarrassed when I introduce you. Class 1-A has gym now, so we'll go there" said the teacher.

"I won't be embarrassed. You see I feel that it's all in the perception of the person in question" said the first boy.

"Wow, bravo. You just said what being embarrassed is. Your mother must be so proud, and your father must be crying in joy" said the second sarcastically. The first boy glared intensifying the evil look.

"I don't care what you say about my father, but never insult my mother" he said in a quiet voice.

"Alright we're here" said the teacher cutting off the argument she was sure was going to spring up.

"Class gather around. We have two new students transferring in today. The blond one is Usui Kenta, he just moved in from the country. And this tall person behind him is Iwao Masaru, he just moved here from Germany" she said introducing them.

"Actually I was born here in Japan, but ever since I was ten I lived in Germany" Masaru interjected clearing up that little discrepancy.

Karin looked up from the ground after the introductions and looked both boys in the eye. With Kenta there wasn't more than just a flicker of acknowledgement between them. But the second she locked eyes with Masaru, her heart fluttered to dangerous levels. It kept increasing until she mercifully passed out.

"Sensei, Karin fainted" yelled one of the students in worry.

"MOVE" yelled Masaru scaring everyone away from her. He walked up and placed his hand to her forehead. After that he checked her pulse and breathing. When he was done with that he started removing parts of her uniform.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled the teacher in alarm?

"She passed out from the heat. So I'm removing some of the insulation from her to let her air out more. Once I'm done doing that I'll take her to the nurses' office. After I confirm with the nurse the problem I'll be back" he said not looking up from his task. It was complete bullshit mind you; he knew what was really the problem. He also wasn't so big of an ass as to call her out on it. It still pissed him off to no end though. I mean what respectable Lycan would actually be caught dead helping a vampire. A highly unusual vampire, but a vampire none the less.

'I have to be out of my fucking mind' he thought to himself as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(10 minutes later, nurses office)

"Thank you for bringing her here. She has some issues with a weak body, but most of the time she is fine" said the nurse as Masaru leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It was no trouble, she felt like she hardly weighed anything. Despite her proportions, she seems almost too light" he replied turning his head away.

"My, you must be very strong to believe that" said the nurse smiling.

"What do you mean" he asked turning to face her uncrossing his arms.

"She is actually in a perfect weight range for her height and age. She stays remarkably fit, even with her condition. Everything she eats seems to go to making her the…proportions - as you put it – the size they are" said the nurse as Maki walked in behind them.

"So how is she doing" asked Maki with concern evident in her voice?

"She will be fine. In fact she should wake up in no time at all thanks to the efforts of the young man standing by the wall" said the nurse pointing to Masaru.

"So you weren't just trying to get a peek at her" said Maki with a smirk. A look of pure rage crossed Masarus' face as his eyes flashed black for an instant. It happened so fast that Maki thought she just imagined it. The look on his face terrified her though, because she had never seen anyone get so angry at such a simple joke.

"Never insult me like that again. I may be a man but I'm not like those hormone crazed sex driven pathetic excuses for males. I have honor and I respect the female body" he said in a deadly quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence. It was just a little joke, meant to make you laugh" she said fearfully.

"I don't laugh; I don't waste my time and energy on something so worthless and pathetic. Not when I have to survive. Not when I need all my senses to be sharper than a razor" he said mumbling the last part to himself. What he didn't realize was that Karin was awake, and heard the whole thing.

'What could he mean by that? Surely things are pretty good for him. At the very least they can't be too bad' she thought to herself. If she only knew the truth, she would breakdown and weep for him. But then again he would probably take it the wrong way anyways. He never could understand most emotions. In fact the only ones he was truly familiar with were anger, hatred, scorn, pain, and heartache. His past made others look like a cakewalk in comparison.

"So you're awake good. I was hoping you wouldn't be out for too long. Now I can leave" he said none of the chill leaving his voice. He turned and walked away, not glancing back. It seemed as if he had absolutely nothing but contempt for all of them. After he left Maki was the first to break the silence.

"That was scary. I never knew someone could do something so kind, yet be so cold" she said rubbing her arms as if to fight off a chill.

"I don't know what it was about him, but I think that was all just a façade. He seemed to almost force the tone there" said Karin while thinking to herself, 'That and he somehow made me feel like I was on fire with just a glance.'

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(With Masaru)

He strode down the halls and let out a breath while looking at his shaking hands.

"Holy hell. That girl can really do the impossible. Never before have I even been tempted to take a mate, but with one glance I feel like ripping her clothes off and ravaging her until she can't even move. I'm just thankful she doesn't have a mark yet. If she did I probably would have los…" he started only to stop at the burning on his right arm. His eyes widened fearfully as he ripped the sleeve off to inspect it. His fears were confirmed as a tattoo that hadn't been there before appeared. It was beautiful to look at being a vicious wolf twisting in a double helix with a bat circling his entire arm. But he knew the true meaning of it, if the person who had the other mark wasn't kept happy than both would die. It created an unbreakable bond, between mates. It was a Lycan tradition created back in ancient times before they hid their true form. It was meant so that they wouldn't die out from being under populated and over hunted. The unusual thing about it though was the mark hadn't been used in centuries. In fact the last time it was used, was between two humans granted it by a Lycan shaman. It was unusual but for Paris and Helen of Troy, it worked.

"Fuck my life, it just had to be a vampire didn't it" he cursed the heavens. He looked down at the sleeve still rasped in his left hand and sighed.

"Guess I should just change into my short sleeve, they'll find out eventually anyway so no sense in hiding it" he said and went to the bathroom.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(In the classroom 5 minutes later)

"Iwao san, you took five minutes longer to return than Maaka san did. What kept you" asked the teacher in a no nonsense voice.

"Sorry my sleeve ripped and I needed to change shirts" he replied.

"Oh, well I guess your excus…" she stopped mid word as she got a better look at his arms. They were well defined but it was the scars that drew her attention. They were too numerous to be accidents and the feel of them just screamed 'MALICE' and 'HATRED'.

"You're staring" he said breaking her out of the trance like state she was in.

"What happened to your arms? Why are they so scared" she asked quietly. He just glared at her and said in a cold voice,

"That is none of your concern, so keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"Alright, please stand next to Maaka san until we can get you a desk" she replied shaking.

"Fine" he said as he walked over to her and stood on her right side. He noticed the tattoo was on her arm as well confirming what he already knew. She was to be his mate, and he would have to do everything in his power to keep her happy. It was the one weird way the mark worked, if the male was unhappy it did nothing except make the female want to comfort him. However if the female was unhappy the male not only feel the need to comfort her, he would also feel intense crippling pain. The unhappier she got the worse it got until he dies, and with the mark binding their lives together when he dies so does she but in a much less painful manor.

'Looks like I have to keep her happy, if I want to live. Fuck this sucks, I don't know how to make people happy. Great I survive countless hunters, and now I'm going to die by something as stupid as an unhappy mate. Kami you really fucked me over. I hope you enjoy the time you have left because when I get up there your ass is mine' he thought as the teacher droned on. Meanwhile Karin had thoughts of her own.

'Oh Kami, he's standing right next to me. My blood seems to increase at a prodigious pace whenever he comes near me. Why is that though? And why is it that I feel more than just my blood increasing? Whenever he's around I feel compelled to find someplace private and do naughty things. I feel the need to be near him and comfort him. But above all I feel the need to embrace him and kiss all his troubles away. And what was that burning on my arm about? I know it had something to do with the tattoo, but why did that show up anyways.'

She mulled it over for so long that she completely missed the teacher asking her to read.

"Maaka san, would you please read passage" the teacher raised her voice. Karin jumped and looked flustered.

'Time to step up,' "_Paragraph three_" whispered Masaru in her ear.

"_Thanks_" she whispered" back after reading the passage.

"Umm correct, now how about…" said the teacher going off on Maki for not paying attention.

"_We need to talk after class. Meet me by the front gates, I'll walk you home_" he said startling her.

"_Why_" She asked curiously.

"_I have my reasons, and they will all be revealed when we talk_" he responded. She just accepted what he said and continued with class as usual.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(After school by the front gates)

"Ok Masaru san, I'm ready to go" said Karin as she walked up to him.

"Right let's go" he said walking in the general direction of her house.

"So what did you want to talk about" she asked as she jogged to keep up with his long strides.

"Ok I'll cut straight to the chase. I know what you are and what your family is" he said making her stop dead in her tracks in shock.

"How" was all she could say her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"I know because I'm not human either and no I'm not a vampire like you. However I do know all about that little tattoo on your arm" he said lifting her sleeve to reveal the mate mark.

"What is it? Did you have anything to do with it" she asked getting angry.

"Not directly no. But you can blame my damn species. Not that you're not beautiful but a Lycan and a vampire would never work out. Damn Kami really decided to fuck me over this time" said Masaru shaking his head.

"Ok, but what does the mark do" she asked curiously.

"Basically it works greatly in your favor. I get the short end of the stick that if you're unhappy I'm a dead man, literally. But there are some perks with it. Firstly you will always have someone to protect you. Secondly I will always know where you are. But best of all for you, you will always have somebody for your blood. Now I would like you to answer me something. You are an awakened vampire; I can smell it on you. Why are you able to stand in the sun" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not a regular vampire, as you said. I am not a blood sucker, I'm a blood maker. Every month my blood increases by an exponential amount. If I don't expel it by biting someone, than it all comes out in a huge gush out my nose. It happened in middle school, and I was never able to live it down. Only Maki stood by me, but it still is hard with only one friend" she said looking sad.

"Stop being depressed damn it" he said through gritted teeth clutching his head in pain.

"Wha-what's going on" she asked in fear at what was happening to him.

"Just calm down. The mark works like a one way transference. Your misery transfers to me in the form of intense pain. The less misery you feel the more the pain lessens" he said as he calmed down and tried to get her to calm down.

He saw that even though she was trying to cheer up, her memories still depressed her. He did the only thing that came to mind that could help her. He stepped up and gently wrapped his arms around her. He held her closely but gently.

"I know it hurts. I know what it's like to be ostracized even when you try your best to fit in. Even when you try to help others they spit it in your face. I know, and now I know that you know. I will always be there for you" he said as he gently cradled her head to his chest.

"Thank you" was all she could say before she broke down and cried. She let out all her grief and pain as he held her slowly rocking back and forth.

"What happened to you? How do you know the pain I feel" she asked after a few minutes when she got herself under control.

"My parents weren't the kindest of people. I was born an anomaly even in the Lycan world. You see I am a pitch black dire wolf. But I was born from two white dire wolves. With Lycans your power all depends on how rare you are. White wolves are rare, dire wolves even more so. However white dire wolves are said to be born only once every ten generations. I however am one of a kind. There is also the fact that I'm a black wolf coming from two white parents. Being one of a kind everyone feared me, and the potential destruction I could bring. While the other whelps were taught to survive and to fight I was left to my own devices. I thought that if I could prove to my parents that I wouldn't be a burden and that I was just as good as the others. So I taught myself everything. How to survive, how to fight. Hell I even created my own style of fighting. When I showed my parents it had the opposite effect from what I wanted. Within the same hour I showed them they packed up and left me completely alone. Three days later I came across a group of hunter out for Lycan blood. I passed them by without a second glance not even caring that the pack behind me would be slaughtered. I had become forsaken, so I in return forsook the world. Only the guilt over the pack never left me. From that day on whenever I knew that a group of hunters was getting close to a pack I warned them. It never helped. They always ignored me, and in the end they all died. Their rejections eventually turned my heart to stone. My parents had never named me so I decided to give myself a name. One that suited my personality, so I chose Iwao (Stone heart) Masaru (Victorious). It suited me in how I never truly lost and my heart truly was harder than stone. Not a single crack ever appeared, at least…not until I met you. It may sound strange but there is just something about you that lets you get beyond my barriers. Something that makes a crack in my heart that you somehow wormed into. Maybe it's just the mark talking, but I think this may be me trying to find that one connection I always longed for" he said smiling slightly at the end.

"I think you just spoke from the heart. Even if it is as you say and your heart is made of stone. I can feel the real you. I can feel the loneliness you feel every day. And now you never have to be alone again, because as you said there are perks. Even if you don't see me I will always stay with you" she said returning his embrace and gently cradling his head to her chest. It was awkward for him (He's 5'9 and she is 4'11) but he didn't complain (Who would).

"I hope you realize that you are going to be the only person to see this side of me. In public I will still be the same as I am towards others, but when we are alone I'll be like this" he said straightening up and smiling at her.

"Right" she said. They continued on their walk until they reached her home.

"Thank you for walking me home Masaru kun. I really enjoyed talking with you, and I really learned a lot" said Karin looking at her feet.

"Same for me, I'm actually glad the mark appeared" he said.

"Me too" she replied turning to walk inside.

"Wait" he said suddenly.

"What" she asked confused.

"Your blood increased today. Why don't you use me for relief" he said turning his head to the side to give her better access.

"Thank you" she said as she sunk her fangs into his carotid artery. As soon as she did a pleasure like neither had ever before experienced coursed through their bodies. He tightened his hold on her slightly as she tried to sink her fangs in deeper.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled an angry voice behind them. They turned to see a very man standing there. He had black hair and a goatee. His eyes bespoke a rage that could only come from one source; a very angry father.

"Tou san what" she started only to be cut off by him.

"Be quiet. And you what are you doing with your arms around my daughter" he yelled in anger.

"Well there is the fact that you could call her my girlfriend or lover if you prefer. Either way it works for me. Secondly she needed to release some extra blood and my neck was available so I let her bite me" Replied Masaru pulling her into another embrace.

"Good bye Masaru kun" she said with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Good bye Karin chan, I'll pick you up in the morning" he replied smirking at the shocked look adorning her fathers face.

"Oh and Marker san I suggest going inside before you turn to ash from the fading light" he said making her father leap into the foyer of his house screaming in pain.

"Damn you" he yelled as he tried to cool his scorched flesh.

"Until we meet again" replied Masaru with a sweeping bow as he walked away back towards the city a smile on his face. One of the first real smiles he has had in a long long time.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey people thymistacles here. I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I have had a lot on my plate. From being sick to computer problems to school kicking my ass. I just haven't found a lot of time to update my stories. I hope this little piece will hold you over until my next update. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Thy Name is Misery

I don't own Chibi Vampire/Karin. If I did there would be a lot more sex, violence, and profanity.

Key "Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

Dream "Yo" 'Yo'

* * *

Chapter 2: Parents, Sister, and Germany

* * *

Masaru got home his smile still wide on his face. He couldn't help it, having a mate was probably the best thing that had ever happened. At first he had just looked at it as extra work, and an extra mouth to feed. But now he saw it for what it really was, he had someone who loved him and whom he could love. He had what he always wanted even if he never realized it before.

He went over to the fridge and started pulling out random ingredients. He went over to the counter and started cutting the meats and seasoning it with anything he had. He may not be 5 star chef material but he could cook something absolutely delicious in half the time. His smile started to turn somewhat to a frown though as he felt Karin in some distress. He brushed it off as her parents giving her a slightly hard time for being with a boy, until a sharp pain wracked him.

In that instant he dropped what he was doing and leapt out his door, transforming to his full wolf form as he did. He ran at speeds that would put some of the slower cars to shame, the only thing on his mind being Karin. He made the trip in 5 minutes that should have taken him an hour. He jumped and crashed through the front door turning back to his human form as he did. The scene before him pissed him off so much his eyes flashed between black and normal.

Karin was lying on the floor holding a red cheek and sporting a bloody nose with a slightly swollen eye. Her mother stood looming over her rage burning in her eyes. The straw that broke the camel's back however was what she said next. Words should never be spoken in anger to family. It's just not worth the pain, to them, yourself, and everyone else.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WHORE, ASSOCIATING WITH OUR GREATEST ENEMY NEXT TO THE HUNTERS. I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE ABANDONED YOU WHEN YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A FREAK" she yelled with her husband behind her cowering in terror.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Masaru knocking Calera back to her senses, and directing her rage towards him. She emanated rage but paled when she saw the look of loathing and murder that radiated from his eyes. He looked ready to tear her to shreds if she moved even a nanometer. He walked up to Karin and cradled her protectively, then without a single word picked her up and started to the door.

"Where do you think you're going with my daughter" asked Henry.

"She's not your daughter anymore. Your wife made that very clear with both her actions and her words. As have you with your lack of action" he replied not turning around. Before they could reply he transformed to his battle state and charged away again. He may not have been quite as fast but it was faster than being in his human state. The last thing Henry and Calera saw was black fur and an increase of size disproportional to a regular black Lycan. It was only then that they realized that they had just made enemies with the most feared legend know to their kind.

"I just fucked up beyond recognition didn't I" asked Calera fearfully.

"Yes and mother will be that much angrier for it. You know how she always says to respect our kind and even our fellow creatures because you never know just what you may be messing with. Now we not only made the Black Dire our enemy but mother lost her eldest granddaughter and practical clone" wept Henry making Calera pale even more. Elda already didn't like her, adding up these two new screw ups and she might as well just write up a will now.

* * *

(With Masaru and Karin)

Masaru opened his door again and gently set Karin on his couch. She fell asleep in his arms during the trip clearly exhausted both emotionally and physically. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it to keep her warm in the cooling weather. He returned to the kitchen took a look at the half prepared meal not feeling hungry. He just wrapped it up and put everything away. He returned with a bowel of warm water and a towel. He started cleaning her up removing the blood from her face and the dirt from her bruises. When he was done he sat back and watched her sleep a small smile adorning his face again. She looked so peaceful to him sleeping there; he scowled at the thought of her mother hurting her.

She slept for a good hour yet before slowly stirring. She looked around panic starting to set in until she saw Masaru sitting in the chair right next to her. She calmed down as the memories of when she returned home and Masaru rescuing her.

"Masaru kun" she asked softly.

"Yes" he replied looking at her with worry.

"I'm a little hungry, could you please get me something light to eat" she asked cringing as she tried to sit up. Masaru frowned, lightly pushing her to lay back down.

"I will, but first there is something I want to check" he said lightly lifting her shirt revealing her toned stomach. It also revealed several foot shaped bruises and some broken skin. He lightly ran his hand over a bruise eliciting a hiss of pain from Karin.

"Sorry, I just needed to see how bad it was. I'll get you some soup and then my homemade bruise remedy" said Masaru smiling at her. She smiled back, as he went to the kitchen to make her the soup. He pulled down a can of chicken noodle, nice and light so as not to upset her stomach. The soup was ready nine minutes later, he carried the bowel out steaming and hot. He walked right up to her and pulled the spoon out and began feeding her. She blushed as that thought hit her, but didn't deny it felt nice to be pampered. She finished the soup rather quickly but still felt content. Masaru left to get the ointment and returned not even a minute later. As he applied the ointment to her bruises she struck up a conversation.

"You really do act different with me don't you?"

"You and only you. I told you that didn't I" he responded.

"Yes but I didn't think it would be this much" she said giggling.

"Yeah well what you are seeing is the me from before my parents left me" he said pulling her shirt back down.

"How could your parents ever hate such a perfect guy like you" she asked stroking his cheek, giggling as the stubble tickled her hand.

"I'm far from perfect, but thank you for the compliment" he said while applying the ointment to her swollen eye.

"I'm curious though. I've never been this forward with somebody. In fact I could barely even talk to boys before but now I'm touching you in a semi-intimate manner and there isn't even a hint of a stutter" she said still stroking his cheek.

"Another aspect of the mark, it begins to remove your inhibitions with your mate so that you can begin bonding much faster. For example I could probably grope you right now and you wouldn't care" said Masaru as he stood up.

"You're probably right, yet I know for a fact that any other guy I would first pass out and then slap them senseless" she said with a chuckle.

"Come on let's get you to bed, tomorrow we can keep talking but for now sleep time. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch" he said as he picked her up.

"Or we could just share the bed" she said under her breath. Unfortunately for her she forgot about Lycan hearing.

"Oh, is that an invitation" he said making her blush.

"Maybe it is, the only way to find out is for yourself" she said flirtatiously.

"I'll take you up on that offer" he said as he laid her gently on the mattress. He pulled back the covers and slid her in before coming in right after. He reached forward and held her close, both falling asleep quickly. Neither had gotten a more restful sleep in all their lives.

* * *

(That morning)

Karin awoke to a blaring alarm clock. She grabbed her pillow to try and drown out the noise.

"Turn off already" she said, hearing silence after a large crash. She smiled contently and snuggled deeper into her pillow. That is until she noticed that her pillow was rough, and firm, and rather warm. She also noticed how it seemed to be moving rhythmically almost…like…breathing.

With that thought her eyes shot open and she bolted up in alarm. Her 'pillow' felt her quick movements and in a flash was standing in front of the bed claws drawn and eyes darting back and forth rapidly searching for the threat. Karin just sighed a breath of relief noting that it was only Masaru. It was then that she got a good look at him.

She could see every scar he had on his back, but it was when he turned around that she finally broke down and wept. She saw how his entire torso was riddled with scars of every shape and size, how there was barely an inch of skin that was unmarked. Before he could ask her what was wrong she launched herself at him and latched on bawling her eyes out into his chest. He just held her tight, lightly stroking her hair as he rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong Karin chan, tell me and I'll do whatever I can to make it change" he said lightly into her ear.

"It's nothing you can change, Masaru kun. You went through so much emotional and mental pain, but you never told me about your physical pain" she said through her sobs as realization dawned on him. She was crying because of his scars.

"Shhh, don't cry Karin chan. I didn't tell you because it isn't important" he said.

"Not important look at you, I can't find an inch that hasn't been injured. I care about you, all of you. I understand there are things you want to keep hidden in the past but couldn't you let me in just a little" she asked tears still streaming down her face. His gaze softened as he looked upon her face.

"Ok from the time my parents abandoned me at 7 years old, I have had to fend for myself against hunters. I was powerful, but I still wasn't up to my full power and that put me at a severe disadvantage. A number of them proved to be too close to my skill level for comfort, and that is the origins of about half the scars on my arms. As for the rest on my arms and all of them on my torso, they all came from eight specific hunters. These eight weren't average in the least, they were true hunters. Each of them could take out a pack of white wolves single handedly. That is a feat that would take at least seven hunters. From the time I was 10 and up I ran into them intermittently throughout the years. Each battle left me with a few new scars, but it also helped me to get stronger. By the time I was 15 I was more powerful than any one of them individually. I beat them off easily and ran, but I never killed them. It would have made my life much easier, but it would have also proved them right about me, and all of us. It would have proved that we were nothing more than mindless beasts. So instead I proved to be then better man and just walked away, often leaving everything I owned behind. At least until I came here" said Masaru as he finished his tale.

"Wow I never expected you to have had to go through all that. You really are a lot kinder than you let on you know" she said nuzzling his chest enjoying the rumbling laugh that came from him.

"Your right, just don't let anyone know. If they think you're a big softy than they walk all over you" he said still chuckling.

"And to think you said you didn't laugh. I guess I proved you wrong" she said a small smirk on her face. It just caused him to burst out laughing at the look that was entirely out of place on her face.

"I guess you're right, but this won't happen often" he said as he reigned in his laughter and held her close.

"So what time is it anyway" she asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"About 3:55 in the morning" said Masaru with a smirk of his own as Karin groaned.

"Why do you get up so early" she groaned trying to fall asleep propped against him.

"So I could have a little bit of solitude before I had to interact with people. However you and I can use this time for some 'us time'" said Masaru with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"And what exactly stops us after school" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well I applied for a bartending job last night and was hired. I'll be working from 5:00pm to 11:00pm" he said with a smile.

"Well I work a Julians every other day from 4:00pm to 8:00pm. Yesterday was my off day so I work tonight. Oh no but I can't go back to my parents, kaa san will kill me, literally" said Karin as she started to fret.

"Maa maa, calm down. You won't have to go near them ever again if you don't want to. You can live with me, besides it's not like we won't eventually anyway. Think of things just being sped up a little bit" said Masaru as he realized something. The mark hadn't caused him pain when Karin was in distress. It was then that he made a connection. The instant he tries to comfort her, the mark fails to activate. That's why it didn't affect him while she was crying over his scars.

It was at that moment that they heard a loud scream, neither thought possible.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY NEE CHAN".

"What was that" asked Masaru.

"It sounded a little bit like my little sister Anju" replied Karin.

"So that explains the massive wave of bats that seems to be overtaking the town" said Masaru as the aforementioned wave completely blocked out the night sky.

* * *

(Twenty minutes earlier, the Maaka residence)

Maaka Anju a little girl of 11 years, walked down the halls of her house at a hurried pace. She had been searching for her beloved older sister all night when she didn't see her sleeping in bed like usual. The weather forecast said it was supposed to be cloudy the next day so she wanted to tell her sister that she would be going to school as well. She loved her sister more than her own mother simply because Karin was just that, a mother. The mother Anju never had during the day.

When searching the house didn't yield any results she began to get worried and did the logical thing any 11 year old would do…she went to her father.

"Tou san where is nee chan" she asked in her quiet unemotional voice.

"Well umm she…you see umm" he sputtered trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Where is nee chan" she asked louder.

"She is umm" he said still stalling for time.

"Oh enough already Henry. She was taken away by some wolf, probably to be raped, after I beat her for getting near one of our worst enemies" said Calera thinking Anju would see things from her point of view. Oh how wrong she was.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY NEE CHAN" she shouted her anger showing on her face. You could almost see the murderous aura she was exuding while she summoned all her power over bats to find her sister. She sent them out in droves to scour the city so she could bring her sister home. Calera was stunned at her youngest daughter and even backed away from her in fright. Henry just curled into the fetal position sucking his thumb. He knew that that yell was loud enough to reach all the way across town, and because it was that loud something much more terrible than Anju would be awake. His mother.

Everybody heard the crash from the basement, as something large and heavy hit the ground. Footsteps were soon heard after. Everybody's head turned to the basement door when it crashed open to reveal…Karin? But she was different, her hair was a light shade of lavender and it went down to her feet. Her eyes were a deep gold in color and she wore a somewhat sheer white dress. She looked to be the exact same age as Karin but her proportions were much less (AN: As a comparison Karin would have roughly DD to FF cup breasts and Elda would have roughly AA to BB cup breasts).

"Who are you" asked Anju confused at this new person.

"I am Elda Marker, the mother of Henry Marker" she said pointing to her currently bawling son.

"Mother is awake" was all he could say.

"Oh my poor baby, what did that nasty woman do to you" she asked soothingly while cradling him like she would a baby.

"Calera didn't do anything to him. It was what she did to my nee chan" said Anju the anger still clear in her voice.

"What did she do and who is your nee chan" asked Elda curiously.

"She beat my nee chan, and her name is Maaka Karin your eldest granddaughter" said Anju making everything go silent. Eldas eyes widened in shock as she dropped Henry.

"Did you just say that Calera beat her own daughter, your older sister and my granddaughter" asked Elda her eyes narrowed.

"Yes I did. Calera said she was taken by a wolf, after she beat her for being near 'one of our worst enemies'" said Anju.

"Henry, tell me did the wolf who took her have a tattoo on his arm" asked Elda.

"Yes" he replied.

"Did Karin have the same tattoo on the same arm" she asked hoping against hope she was wrong.

"Yes" he replied shrinking into himself.

"Last question, what kind of wolf was it" she said dreading the answer.

"He was black, but his size was that of a dire" said Henry shaking in terror.

"Ok this is really the last question, where were you when Calera was beating my granddaughter" she asked ready to explode at any moment.

"Cowering in fear behind her hoping she didn't turn her wrath on me" he answered in a mouse like voice.

"YOU STUPID BITCH HOW COULD YOU HAVE FUCKED US OVER THIS BADLY" she yelled not in anger…but fear. That alone scared Henry and Calera more than any amount of her anger could. Before Calera had any chance to answer in her defense a bat flew in and stopped right in front of Anju.

"Hello Maaka Anju, as well as anybody else who may be listening to this. Anju san I have heard much about you from your older sister and I must say I'm impressed. She said you have unparalleled control over bats, but the sheer number you commanded to find your sister was daunting. You need not worry for her safety for she is much safer in my capable hands than of that anywhere near your mother. I will do everything in my power to keep her both happy and safe. Now if you think this is simply a recording you are sadly mistaken, try speaking to me. Ask me a question and see what I say" came a voice from the bat.

"Why did you take my nee chan" she asked.

"Ahh a valid question and one I'm sure the carbon copy of your sister standing right next to you can answer" came the reply from the bat.

"Obaa chan" asked Anju.

"There is a special mark originating in the Lycan clans. The mark binds two people together to the point that if one dies than so does the other. The mark appears to be a tattoo on the right arm showing one aspect of both marked. The mark appears on both of the people bonded. It's commonly referred to as a mate mark, meaning that your sister is basically bonded to whomever has the matching mark. If my hunch is correct than it is the man we are currently talking to" said Elda.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Someone give a round of applause to the copy of Karin" said the voice (like you don't already know who it is).

"The name is Elda, and who the hell are you" she replied angrily.

"I am the darkest night, with the rarest of pelts. I am considered a living legend by the vampires debated between being their salvation or damnation. I am the Black Dire, but you may call me by my true name Iwao Masaru" said Masaru through the bat. Elda paled as he said this.

"What do you intend to do with my nee chan" asked Anju.

"Nothing a loving caring mate wouldn't already do" said Masaru.

"Bull shit. Every legend about you I've heard says you are a heartless bastard that would kill your own mother as soon as look at her" said Elda.

"(sigh) It's obvious that you put far too much stock in tales passed down by old fools who don't understand the power of personal will. But back to the subject at hand, is there anything else you wanted to speak about if not I'm going to hang up" said Masaru.

"Bring back my nee chan" said Anju.

"No she is in better hands with me than near Calera" said Masaru.

"But" she started.

"No buts. If you want to see your sister again, you must come to us, Elda this invitation is extended to you, however if you do come you must follow my rules. Three warnings are all you will get, before you are permanently banished. I'm sure I will see you soon, tat a" said Masaru as the bat flew off. Anju without a single word walked away from her parents and headed to her room. She came back down with a packed suitcase and a determined look on her face

"Obaa chan I'm going to find nee chan. You may come with if you wish" said Anju.

"I can't, at least not yet. I still hold a grudge against the Lycans" said Elda turning away.

"I understand Obaa chan. I may see you later" said Anju walking out the front door not glancing back once.

* * *

(With Masaru and Karin an hour later)

"So what else are we going to do today Masaru kun" asked Karin as she snuggled her back into his chest. Just as he was about to answer a knock sounded at the door.

"I believe getting to know your sister" said Masaru as he opened to door to reveal Anju panting with a heavy looking suitcase in her left hand and her traditional doll boogie in the right. She looked past Masaru and saw Karin sitting on the couch smiling happily.

"NEE CHAN" she yelled as she dropped boogie and her suitcase as she leapt into Karin's arms.

"Anju chan? What are you doing here" she asked shocked.

"I'm here to be with you nee chan. You're the only one I can depend on in that house. Ni san is a lecher and a pervert, tou san is a coward, and Calera is cold and uncaring. So from now on where you go I go" said Anju as she clung to her like glue.

"Well looks like we have another mouth to feed, though I'm glad she decided to come" said Masaru as he went to the kitchen.

"Nee chan who exactly is that" asked Anju as she hugged her sister.

"That's just Masaru kun, my mate" she said with a slight blush while pointing to the mark on her arm.

"I heard that blush" called Masaru from the kitchen making both girls giggle at the lame joke.

"Why did you choose to become his mate though nee chan? Weren't you happy at home" asked Anju sadly.

"No Anju it wasn't that. In the end it was Kami or fate that brought us together. But I'm glad it did. Masaru kun is a great guy. He's caring, sweet, strong, gentle, and loving despite the hardships he grew up with" said Karin happily.

"Hey you're not spreading rumors about me are you" he asked as he came back with two plates filled with steaming bacon, eggs, and toast. He set them both in front of Karin and Anju.

"Dig in girls" he said. They did with gusto making him chuckle.

"Aren't you going to eat Masaru kun" asked Karin after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Nah, I never eat breakfast. For me it's usually just a cup of coffee while I check on the hunters I told you about" he said proving his point by pulling out a cup of coffee and opening his laptop.

"So how dangerous are these hunters" asked Anju as she crunched on a piece of toast.

"Strong enough that I would die if I faced more than three at one time" said Masaru frowning as he zoomed the map in to be a city block. He didn't like what he saw, as the hunters would be at the wolf den from yesterday in two days.

"What's wrong Masaru kun" asked Karin concerned by the frown on his face.

"Those eight hunters I told you about, their about two days from a pack in Berlin. I called to warn them yesterday but they didn't listen. They will die" said Masaru sadly.

"You could try again" said Anju hopefully.

"I'll try but I don't think it will help little one" he replied opening the link to the family to try again.

"Hello who is it? Kenneth is that you" asked the man frantically on the other end.

"No it is the Black Dire. You remember me from yesterday" asked Masaru calmly.

"Get off the damn line, I'm waiting for a report from my son on those hunters" said the man with a grin.

"How long ago did you send him out" asked Masaru.

"Twenty three hours ago" replied the man.

"Than he is dead, listen this is the last time I can warn you. Pack up your family and flee" said Masaru urgently.

"No my son is strong and fast no pathetic hunter could put a scratch on him" said the man with pride.

"These are no pathetic hunters. They come from the Magnus Dei Illuminati, a sect of hunters that trade off their immortal souls so they can gain immense power to hunt Lycans. I know you heard of them" said Masaru.

"That's impossible, the Magnus Dei Illuminati is just a legend to scare misbehaving whelps" said the man in anger.

"Look they are no myth or legend, they exist and your pack is next on their list if you don't get out" said Masaru desperately trying to save them.

"(Snorts) As if I would listen to you blood traitor. You abandoned your pack and brought any misery upon yourself" said the man arrogantly.

"I try to help you and you have the gall to call me a blood traitor. I was right the first time, your just a contaminate to the gene pool. Oh by the way you can't betray blood that never accepted you as their own in the first place. I only tried to help you again at the behest of my mate" said Masaru his anger rising.

"Heh, I pity any bitch that mates with you. You'll probably kill the cubs and then her during labor" said the man finally crossing the line. Masaru slammed the screen to his laptop down and started gripping the arms of the chair in anger. Karin moved over to him and hugged him to help calm him down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his cheek against the top of her head. He breathed in a deep breath of her scent, as it's calming effect took place on him. His anger visibly lessened as he breathed her in, and a small smile found its way to his face.

"You did your best Masaru kun, but don't let what he said get to you" whispered Karin in his ear.

"Thank you. If you weren't here I would have been fuming for the rest of the day" he replied as he nuzzled her head.

"Umm…nee chan what time do you have to be at school by" asked Anju curiously.

"About 8:00, why" replied Karin.

"We only have 45 minutes to make it on time" said Anju pointing to the clock.

"Don't worry Anju; I can get us there in plenty of time. Just get ready, and here is $15 for lunch since we don't have time to make bentos" said Masaru. She and Karin did just that as he put on his school uniform. He leads the two girls down to the bottom of the complex and into a garage. Once he opened the big door they both gasped at what they saw. It was a brand new Buell Firebolt XB12R crotch rocket (motorcycle).

"So you girls wanna ride" he asked with a cocky smirk as he pulled out two helmets and put on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Yeah" said Anju excitedly. She never told anyone, but she always wanted to ride on a motorcycle.

"Only if you're driving" said Karin as she helped Anju put her helmet on before putting her own on. Masaru picked Anju up and placed her in front of him between his lap, it was probably the safest place for her since he could easily see over her head and his arms made a barrier for her. Karin got on behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Let's rock" said Masaru as he started it and shot out of the garage heading towards Anjus school.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

All the kids in the front of the school were happily talking with friends or playing until the warning bell signaled. Everyone turned their head as a dull roar steadily became louder. At the corner half a block away a black motorcycle comes rocketing around and shooting towards them. The driver cuts the engine and turns the bike on its side to slide the last 10 feet to the curb. He stops not even half an inch from one of the kids' faces.

The driver picks up the rider in front of him and set her down gently as he put the bike on its kickstand. He let the other passenger get off before getting off himself and helping the younger girl take her helmet off. All the guys gasped as it was revealed to be Anju. Then they glanced to the other girl and most of the guys got hearts in their eyes seeing Karin. Two boys in particular rushed up to meet all three of them.

"Anju chan…wow…umm who is that other girl with you" asked one of them while the other was nodding at a furious pace.

"She is my nee chan. I'll see you after school nee chan" said Anju happily.

"By Anju chan" she said happily giving her a hug and giving several boys blush as perverted thoughts ran through their heads.

"See you later squirt. Take care of yourself and try not to beat the guys off with a stick too hard, or else you'll crush their confidence" said Masaru as he ruffled her hair in a brotherly way.

"Bye ni sa'an, take good care of nee chan for me" said Anju, making Masaru smirk and kiss Karin in front of everybody, a not so subtle hint to the other guys to back off.

"That won't be a problem Anju, we'll see you after school" said Masaru giving her a small hug. He and Karin both mounted the bike again Karin wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. Masaru smirked and gunned the engine popping a wheelie as he sped off.

"Anju chan that was the coolest guy I have ever seen. Who was he" asked one of the boys that walked up to them.

"He was my nee chans fiancé" said Anju happily.

"Whoa" he said his eyes wide.

* * *

(With Masaru and Karin 25 minutes later)

Masaru pulled up to the curb by the school and cut the engine on the bike. Karin got off and stretched happily after taking off the helmet. Masaru followed quickly with a chuckle and a pop of his neck.

"So Masaru kun you never did tell me where you got the bike from" said Karin.

"He he, let's just say it was a special order from America. Shipping fees were a bitch, but it was worth it for all the special modifications I ordered with it" he said popping his knuckles and elbows.

"Definitely interesting" she said as they entered the classroom. Everyone stopped and stared at the spectacle before them. Most of them with wide eyes at seeing Karin cling so closely to the new kid. Then there was the fact that his expression didn't indicate violence like it did yesterday, in fact he seemed almost serene.

"Damn Karin I never thought you had it in you, and that new student really works fast" said Maki running up to her.

"Well he decided to be a gentleman after school and walked me home yesterday because he was afraid I would faint again. As we walked we talked and it just kind of happened" she replied happily.

"Damn and I thought he was just a hardass yesterday with how he reacted to a simple joke. Hell you even got him to smile" said Maki her eye twitching.

"No Maki chan, he just had a very difficult life and grew very defensive in that time" said Karin.

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad" she said.

"Maybe you'll understand in time Maki chan, but what's everybody so excited about and why is no one in their uniform" asked Karin looking around.

"Other than seeing one of the new kids with one of the hottest girls in the entire city, the trip to Germany is happening today" replied Maki happily.

"Oh no I forgot about that. I thought it was next week, oh and I left my bag at home, plus Masaru kun doesn't have his permission slip" fretted Karin. Masaru just chuckled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't need a permission slip Karin. Since I'm legally emancipated I have no guardian to ask permission for. Now if you give me a few minutes, I can get your bag" said Masaru as he started walking towards the door.

"He only has ten minutes. He won't make it" said Maki sadly. Karin just laughed.

"You don't know Masaru kun like I do. He'll make it back with time to spare" said Karin. True to her word he returned six minutes later, carrying two suitcases, one with her name and one with his.

"Ha I told you now pay up" said one of the kids happily. Some of the kids and even the teacher were placing bets on how long it would take him to return. The most likely was at nine minutes and thirty seconds.

"Sorry it took me so long Karin chan, your parents were a pain in the ass to deal with" he said handing her the suitcase.

"Ok, now that everybody is here let's get on the busses to the airport" said the teacher.

"Um sensei, I think I'll just drive Karin and myself" said Masaru.

"I didn't know you could drive" she said surprised.

"Yeah I can, I just don't trust the other classes around my bike" he said pointing to the motorcycle making her eyes go wide.

"OH MY KAMI I DON'T BELIEVE IT. It's a Buell Firebolt with twin exhaust pipes, extended chain, and high torque pistons. You have to tell me how this thing rides" she said with stars in her eyes and a slight line of drool down her mouth.

"Umm it actually has increased handling because of a tighter binding on the handlebars. It has a superior engine, that along with increasing speed gives it gas mileage that could beat any other bike in existence" he replied.

"How many miles per gallon and how big is the tank" she asked.

"It gets 67 miles to the gallon and has a 10 gallon tank" he said smirking. The teacher started drooling even more.

"We'll see you at the airport sensei" said Karin as she and Masaru mounted the bike and started it up. They followed the bus all the way there taking only a slight detour to let Anju know.

* * *

Holy shit, eight pages of work. Now that is a record for me. Not much for me to report here, other than I learned a very important lesson…PSYCHOLOGY IS FUN. It's actually one of my favorite classes in school. You never really know just how fucked up you really are until you have to look at it from a psychological point of view. Take care everybody and don't forget to review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
